dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Deception game Wiki:Guide
Dark Deception Wiki:Guide Welcome to the guide page! Welcome to our Guide page! Over here, you can learn about how this wiki works, our rules and policies, how you can help us out, and more! Please read through this so that we can establish a better wiki and a better community. Thanks! Rules= This page has a list of things that you must follow whilst using this wiki. By breaking these rules you will be either given a warning or depending on the circumstance be blocked from the wiki. Please note that the rules can be changed at anytime if there’s any unacceptable behavior that isn’t listed here. Do: * Use this wiki for fun and to spread positivity as well as helping out and contributing to the wiki pages. * Treat all users with kindness and respect. * Rely on different administrators for assistance at different times rather than just one. * Create blogs instead of pages for things that aren't necessary to make a post, or use our fanon wiki. Do Not: * Be rude to others, unless two sides do mean it as a joke. * Use a lot of swear words. Swear words are allowed on the wiki, however, they must be censored by putting one or more asterisks. ** Using swear words to insult other people is prohibited! * Have any type of sensitive or inappropriate behavior (that including discussion about violence (unless it’s referring to the game), self-harm, triggering content, etc.) * Do acts of vandalism such as removing large amounts of content and inserting inappropriate content. * Edit any false or useless information into any pages. Creating useless pages is also not allowed. ** Please contact a staff member before creating a page you're unsure would be useful for the wiki! * Cause any drama with other people (that includes fights.) * Use the comments section as a loitering area. The comment sections are made to discuss topics relevant to the pages, not for jokes or irrelevant topics. ** You might see the comment section being disabled at times. * Mock people for being banned or receiving penalty. *Bother administrators or other members by posting irrelevant or meaningless messages on their talk pages. *'Create an alternative account after getting banned from the wiki, while your ban isn't over yet.' * Fight and be involved in drama with obvious trolls here. Trolls want negative attention, so if you give them that negative attention, they will most likely come back and vandalize and terrorize the wiki more often. **'Only admins will block these trolls, so please message them if you see trolls causing trouble.' *'Remove warning threads in your message wall.' *'Anyone caught linking piracy links of the game, and illegally sharing info from GE's YouTube channel by membership will be banned permanently. *Reply to old posts that are at least 1 month old. |-|Staff members= '''Bureaucrats' Administrators Rollbacks |-|Creating pages= Creating Pages is something we ask you only do if necessary. Spam pages are not approved. If you're unsure if the page is necessary, please ask one of our administrators, displayed on the home page of this guide. To create a page, click the contribute button on the top right hand corner of the screen. Then click "create page". Another way to do this is by using the feature right here. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article |-|Sources= This is a list of reliable resources that you can use to add information to the wiki. You can add more, but remember: only RELIABLE sources. *The developers' twitter account; *The game's official twitter account; *The developers' Instagram profile; *The developers' Facebook page; *The developers' YouTube channel; *The developers' official website; *The game's steam page; *The game's itch.io page; *The game's Game Jolt page; *The game's old Kickstarter page. |-|Categories= Categories are a way to find specific pages. We ask that you don't add unneccasary categories. *'Abilities‏‎' - For abilities‏‎ in the game *'Animatronics‏‎' - For robot characters *'Boss enemies' - For boss enemies in the game *'Chapter 1'‏‎ - For any page related to Chapter 1 *'Chapter 2' - For any page related to Chapter 2 *'Chapter 3' - For any page related to Chapter 3 *'Chapter 4'‏‎ - For any page related to Chapter 4 *'Chapter 5‏‎' - For any page related to Chapter 5 *'Chapters‏‎' - For the game's chapter pages *'Characters‏‎' - For the game's characters *'Enemies‏‎' - For characters that are enemies *'Extras‏‎' - For extra features in the game (e.g.: Bierce's Diaries) *'Females‏‎' - For female characters *'Gallery‏‎' - For gallery pages (e.g.: Murder Monkeys/Gallery) *'Games‏‎' - For game pages *'Glowstick Entertainment‏‎' - For Glowstick Entertainment‏‎'s member pages *'Humans‏‎' - For human characters *'Items‏‎' - For items in the game *'Levels‏‎' - For the game's levels *'Locations‏‎' - For the game's locations *'Males‏‎' - For male characters *'Pages with Spoilers‏‎ - This category will be added automatically when using the Spoilers template' *'People‏‎' - For real-life people *'Scrapped characters‏‎' - For scrapped characters *'Stubs‏‎- This category will be added automatically when using the Stub template' *'Voice Actors'‏‎ - For the game's voice actors *'Voicelines‏‎' - For character voicelines pages (e.g. Agatha/Voicelines) |-|Design rules= *When mention the game's name, make sure it's writen in italic. **Like this: Dark Deception *Level names should be in quotation marks and bold. **Like this: "Elementary Evil" *A page should not be linked twice in paragraphs. **Like this: The Doom Ducky is the first boss enemy in the game. The Doom Ducky appears in "Stranger Sewers".